Clint McKay
Clint McKay is a Character on DEXTER. He is the father of Hannah McKay and arrives in Miami following her growing relationship with Dexter Morgan. Appearance Clint is an older looking man with a big mustache and slick back hair but is slightly bald up top. He wears normal button down shirts and pants. Personality According to Hannah's story about him growing up, he is a rather abusive and cruel excuse for a father. He was a very angry and selfish man, as he tried to teach his 6 year old daughter how to swim and threw her into the pond without a care in the world and didn't even bother to try to save her or have her mother to help either. It is because of his abusive attitude that was responsible for her running away with Wayne to get away from him. Clint also had several bad debts in gambling problems and owed a lot of money to a lot of people, showing he was obsessed with gambling and drinking. His favorite food was crawfish, as he ate that food more than anything else. After having been sent to prison, Clint apeared to have changed, as he tried to get in a better relationship with his daughter and Dexter trying to prove he had truly changed. While Hannah seemed to have believed him, Dexter was unsure, especially after Hannah refused to give him the $20,000 he needed which left him angry and yelled at her for not helping her own father, hinting he really didn't change. It was fully proven that he really never changed and was the same cruel father he'd always been, going as far as (while drunk) to run down Hannah's flower room and claim her job is stupid and say very harsh things such as claiming she was the family shame and an embarrassment, she was responsible for her mothers death of a heart attack and claiming he should have let her drown, causing Hannah to cry uncontrollably over her fathers coldness and Dexter angrily chocked him and told him to leave. In fact, he was more than willing to sell her out to Sal Price for money and didn't even care what it did to her, further showing how little he cared for his daughter. Even in his final moments of life he claimed he would leave her alone to Dexter, but Dexter could tell he was lying and ended his life to protect her. Early Life According to Hannah, when she was just 6 years old rather than teaching his daughter how to swim normally, Clint dragged her down to a pond and threw her. She says that her mother stood on beside, wanting to help but Clint refused to let her...a nearby fisherman heard her mother's cries and came to Hannah's rescue, where her own father would not. At another point in Hannah's childhood, Clint took Hannah on a gambling spree in Vegas. He locked her in a hotel room for 3 days while he gambled, and gave her a dollhouse as a gift afterwards. While Hannah was away and after her spree with Wayne, Clint would make deals with Sal Price for his books and to get as much money as possible (however, he didn't tell him about everything). Plot Season Seven Clint appeared after the struggle against Isaac was over to check up on Hannah. He claims to her that he has really changed and wishes to be involved in her life again and gave her a doll house he once gave her a long time ago, but Hannah was unsure as the doll house she stated to Dexter was full of bad memories. Eventually, Hannah decided to give him a second chance. However, after he asked her to loan him $20,000 for gambling debts, she refused which left Clint fumming and stormed out making Hannah wondering if he was the same and Dexter tried to point out he was the same. This would be proven true as he ran through her flower garden while drunk and yelling out several harsh things about her as she was an embarrassment and stated it would have been better to have let her drown, causing her to be devistated and Dexter enraged by his cruelty by him and put his hand around Clint's throat and told him to leave and he did. Clint later arrived at Dexter's apartment and tried to persuade him in giving him the money he needed, prompting Dexter to ask if he really thinks little of his own daughter. This causes Clint to reveal he was the one who gave Sal all the information on Hannah for his books and reveals a friend of Hannah who witnessed her feeding her counselor rat poison and blackmails Dexter for the money or Hannah goes to prison. Dexter later meets him in a garage and knocks Clint out and takes him on his boat, prepared to kill him. Clint tries to beg for his life and that he won't rat her out to the cops, but Dexter knows better and kills him and dumbs his body in the ocean. He later tells Hannah of what he did and, rather than get angry at Dexter, she thanks him knowing he did it to protect her. However, it would be revealed that Clint secretly sent the information about Hannah's friend to the police anyways, as Debra plans to speak with her and send Hannah away to prison. Category:Characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Secondary antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Characters killed by Dexter